


Peter Parker is NOT Amused (AKA pic for The Ancient's Pet)

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Forced) Crossdressing, Collar, Corset, Embarrassment, Fishnets, Garder Belt, Long Hair, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser picture for future chapters in my fanfic The Ancient's Pet. Morlun forcing Peter to crossdress for his amusement. Hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker is NOT Amused (AKA pic for The Ancient's Pet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. So I was having a bit of trouble writing yesterday so I decided to draw instead. Now, first of all, let me say that I NEVER have time to draw anymore (like I draw something serviceable maybe every 6 months or so) and I'm really happy that I was able to create this and that it actually didn't turn out too bad, (I'm not the best drawer in the world). Next I have to say that this is my first time ever drawing something of a... *ehem* let's call it 'skin-tight-nature' so please be gentle with your criticism.
> 
> Now that all that's out of the way, I am happy to bring you a teaser picture for my fanfic 'The Ancient's Pet.' Yes, it is supposed to be Peter Parker (aka Spiderman). Yes, I know cannon-ly he does not have long hair (but later in The Ancient's Pet he will have. Morlun won't let him cut his hair ;P). And no, he is not too happy to be cross-dressing (Again the whole thing is Morlun's idea). I really tried my best not to make Peter look too girly even with the long hair and lingerie, but I also didn't want him too muscle because I always think of him as on the lean side of things. 
> 
> As I said before this is just a teaser of what is to come. Looks like fun, eh? ;D Anyway I hope you like. And I would love some feedback, (but no flamers, please.)
> 
> P.S. Unfortunately I had to classify the picture as 'Mature' on DeviantArt so if you don't have an account you can't see it. Sorry :{ I can't wait until A3O creates a way to upload fanart directly to the site.

NOTE: Unlike all my other sketches, I unfortunately don't have a JPEG of this drawing right now and I'm away from the sketchpad so I cannot create one and I cannot figure out how to upload a pic here using the DA PDF I have. Sorry. I'll try and put in a JPEG as soon as I can.

P.S. Finally managed to get a JPEG of this pic (original was a PDF and incompatible with A3O) so I'm uploading it now. Hope you like. :)

 

  
[Scan0015](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Scan0015-529665846) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
